


Cheap Thrills

by aca_bhlo_me



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Short Fics, Whatever I feel like writing, bechloe - Freeform, like possibly really short fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: This is just a place for me to put any really short fics or anything I don't think needs it's own post.  Bechloe drabbles ahead!
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. Beca Mitchell is best served SOFT

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as beyond-bechloe.
> 
> This first story is about Beca being sappy as shit.

She notices it when they go to the beach. She's never seen it before and she isn't sure _how_ she missed it. Chloe doesn't think there is a single inch of Beca's body that she's unfamiliar with (at least not for a while now) especially since they are engaged.

But alas, there it is, staring at her in the face like the bright sun they are under… or maybe that is the sun. 

Anyway. Beca stripped her clothes off and proceeded to ask Chloe to lather sunscreen on her porcelain skin lest she become the first 'Red Lobster' in this city. Only too happy and always eager to oblige and have a legitimate (borderline inappropriate) reason to touch her fiancée, Chloe grabs the lotion and pats her legs to signal Beca to sit between them. She squeezes some of the white liquid into her hands and slowly massages it into the delicate skin before her, not missing any chances to slyly cop-a-feel or pinch her sides. When she makes Beca turn around to do her front, it goes a little something like this:

"Turn around babe, I gotta do your front."

Beca turns somewhat gracefully despite their positions (probably surprising both of them in the process), "I think I'm perfectly capable of doing my front myself Chlo."

"But you know that I _love_ doing your front Bec," Chloe emphasises with a slight brush of her hand past Beca's left breast.

"Perve," Beca retorts, "Just don't do that thing where you 'accidentally' squeeze too much lotion onto my so you have an excuse to keep touching me."

Pretending to be indignant, Chloe's mouth hangs open with faux-shock, "Why Miss Mitchell! I would never even think of such a childish act! You must have me confused with another one of your girlfriends."

Beca just rolls her eyes at her fiancée. God she loves her just a little bit too much.

When Chloe stops trying to publicly fondle Beca and place the lotion on her ribcage, it takes all of two seconds for her to notice it. It's not huge but it's there and she definitely would've remembered seeing it before. A velvety red colour, simple design. It looks like a sound wave (of what Chloe is not sure). It causes her to pause her motions and lean in closer to inspect it. It's sitting right below her bikini top, on her ribs. She runs her right thumb across it when she cradles Beca's left side, stroking it as though it might impart some small wisdom as to when it came into existence.

"What is this?" she asks, still entranced by the latest ink adorning her favourite person.

It takes a second for Beca to realise and her first response is a rather unsophisticated "Huh?", before she looks down and sees what is so fascinating. "Oh shit. You weren't supposed to see that yet, dammit."

The answer causes Chloe to furrow her eyebrows in confusion and look up at Beca, who was currently trying her best not to look disappointed. She reaches up and pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear and elaborates, "I got this done a couple of days ago. I was gonna surprise you with it tonight since it's fairly healed now. I've been trying really hard to keep this part of me hidden from you, which is really, _really_ difficult by the way," she winks and uses her hands to hover over her chest area.

Chloe is almost speechless. This tattoo is a gift for her. She looks back down at the tattoo and says softly, "This is for me?"

Feeling hands on either side of her face, gently lifting it to meet her fiancée's eyes, the reply she gets is simple. "Everything is for you Chlo."

She doesn't want to cry but sometimes Beca is so goddamn adorable and thoughtful that she just can't help the shine to her eyes. "What is it?" She says hopeful that Beca isn’t about to ruin this by saying that it’s something vulgar or hilarious.

Beca looks down at the tattoo with Chloe, bringing both their hands to it, "It's a visual voice print of you saying 'yes' when I asked you to marry me, because apart from 'I love you' it's the best thing you've ever said to me."

There's no point in replying with words, they won't do justice to this hugely sappy but incredibly romantic gesture from Beca. Chloe tries her best to respond through a kiss. A kiss that definitely tastes like salt due to the tears that have absolutely no way of being held back now. Whenever Beca surprises her like this, it adds to the Beca Mitchell tattoo that has encompassed her heart. Just like her love for Beca, it's permanent.


	2. Weekly Bechloe - Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekly Bechloe prompt - Enemies!
> 
> I've taken it in a weird place as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the weekly bechloe thing while everyone's in lockdown. 
> 
> As usual I have not read over this because I got sick of it and just wanted to finish it. Please tell me about anything hugely embarrassing I've done or missed.
> 
> Again, I don't write to be serious, my writing is designed to be ridiculous because we all need that every now and again.
> 
> Enjoy or not, it's up to you!

"Bec?" rings (sings rather) out through the Bella household. 

Owner of said sing-song voice bounds up the stairs in a manner far too Disney-princess-like to be considered normal (and to be perfectly honest, Beca would _not_ be surprised if she found out that forest creatures were drawn to it and help Chloe get dressed on the regular). That voice, that particular sound wave just happens to be Beca's favourite. Better than any beat, sound, bass or rhythm she could manipulate and she tries to listen to it as much as possible everyday. She's told Chloe many times that she should do more solos for the Bella's but she doesn't push too hard for fear of Chloe realising that she's harbouring some deeply cliched feelings towards her. 

“In the bathroom Chlo,” Beca calls out to her best friend.

Chloe hears the muffled reply as she heads upstairs towards Beca’s room and shouts, “Oh do you want me to join you in the shower? We could full circle this bitch and end our final year the way we started your freshman year!”

She thinks she hears a squeak or a guffaw, maybe even a bottle dropping in the shower, in response.   
  
She _knows_ Beca will be blushing (she's never been able to handle Chloe's teasing and flirting without turning a brand new shade of red never before discovered on a human being). The corners of Chloe's mouth were already upturned in a small smile just from talking to her favourite person, but when she teases her it changes to a full blown beaming grin. Nothing sparks joy for Chloe like being around Beca, especially when she gets to tease her (thanks for the advice Marie Kondo!) so she will try and keep her for as long as possible. 

She walks over to the bathroom door and shouts through, "Or can I borrow your laptop for a second as a compromise? I wanted to look at apartments in New York for us and narrow down some districts to live in and mine is updating so I can't use it."

It sounds like Beca is washing her hair when she responds loudly, "Sure Chlo. It's on the desk. Please nothing expensive, remember we have no money."

She turns to go to Beca's room and hears her add, "And no looking at porn! Amy's already given my laptop several viruses and I'm afraid the cops will come looking for me and my search history one day."

Tempted to tease further but choosing not to and biting her lip to hold back, she goes to her desk and logs into the laptop (of course she knows Beca's password). The first thing that appears is the application that Beca must've had open when she was using it last. 

It makes her stop and second guess whether this really _is_ Beca's laptop. But it must be. It was on her desk. She used Beca's password to login. 

To be honest Chloe didn't pick her best friend as a gamer of any kind, but low and behold the evidence is right there in front of her, The Sims. Not that she considers that game to be "gamer like" but still, she's never heard or seen Beca mention playing games apart from Bella bonding nights when Mario Kart comes out, and quite frankly Beca is terrible at it.

Looking at what's on screen, she can see Beca's likeness on her sim. Messy, long brown hair; slight resting bitch face; very slim build; skinny jeans; heeled boots and a flannel shirt. Next thing she notices is that she's given the Beca sim tattoo sleeves and it makes her wonder if Beca really does want to go all the way and get a full sleeve on at least one arm (or if it's an attempt at making the sim look tougher).

The thought does send a slight tingle through her. Beca. _More_ tattoos. She's not sure she could handle that. She barely holds it together enough to only sometimes trace her fingers along the few tattoos Beca currently has. It's always light and feels so very intimate to Chloe. Legs draped over Beca's thighs as they lie next to each other on the couch, sometimes chatting idly, mostly just sitting in comfortable silence. Starting lightly and softly dragging a finger along the edges of the tattoos on her forearms and wrists, barely there strokes as though she is painting the tattoos herself. She's positive that Beca wouldn't let anyone else do this and Chloe adores that. Part of her loves how their eyes meet in long silent (and on Chloe's part at least) longing stares, the feeling of Beca's slender, soft skin beneath hers causes hers to become heated and flushed.

Even just thinking about it now makes her feel as though someone has set her on fire.

She shakes her loose locks, ridding herself of those thoughts, she came up here with a purpose after all.

Snooping a little into what Beca does with her Sim doesn't seem wrong. It's just a game after all. Besides, Beca and Chloe share just about everything with each other, what could be so terrible about looking around? She has a quick scan over the house, which is so Beca that Chloe can't help but smile. It's small, only 3 rooms and she can't help but think that Beca probably was too lazy to create something super grand. (She's probably right). She can see that Beca has used the money cheat because there is no way that she has made 10 million simoleons by playing the game "properly" (and really who ever does?). Beca's chosen career is in music, currently she's a 'Jingle Jammer' which means she can't be too far into the career stream. 

Chloe is about to minimise the game to do what she came here for when she sees that Beca's character actually was paused in the middle of having a sim friend over to her place. She hovers over the character to see the name and is surprised to see her own staring back at her (the ginger hair _probably_ should have been a big giveaway but she didn't expect Beca to base her sim world on some form of current reality). 

She takes a minute to look over her own sim. Wavy red hair, checkered blue dress (that looks incredibly similar to one she has in her closet) and wedges. Beca's managed to get a pretty good likeness of her on this sim and it makes Chloe warm inside to know that Beca wanted her around even in her simulated world.

Until...

She clicks on the relationships tab and sees an alarmingly large amount of red on her doppleganger sim. 

She hasn't played this version of the Sims before but it can't have changed that much. Red means bad, always. It's like everything else in the world - red equals danger: signs, traffic lights, cross walks, red wine; the list goes on. 

How can she and Beca hate each other?! Why on earth has Beca made them enemies in the game?! Chloe cannot comprehend a world in which Beca Mitchell hates her. It was never a possibility in her mind from the moment she spotted the spikey eared girl from across the activities fair. For gods sake she invaded (accidentally and she will maintain that argument forever) her shower and Beca (BECA!!) of all people did not punch her in the face and call the cops. 

Starting to fret a little, she starts thinking about what she could've done that would have caused Beca to possibly be mad at her. I mean, they are supposed to be moving to New York City in just over a month, how is that going to work if there's a possibility Beca doesn't want to be friends anymore?! Not only that but her heart pangs with sadness at the thought of Beca not feeling the same way as she does. It's always been a topic void of discussion. They don't speak about it but Chloe's always been sure that there was something in Beca's lingering stares, the slight blushes when Chloe brushes a little too intimately or is a little too honest with her compliments. 

But now? Now she's kind of questioning everything. 

She knows she shouldn't, it's a game after all, but this is **_Beca_**. Anything to do with Beca is more... everything. The slight panic she feels gets a little more intense when she hears footsteps approach. She can't bring herself to close the game down though, NYC real estate be damned at the moment.

Beca comes out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, drying her hair with a towel and humming softly to herself as she walks to her bedroom. She likes nights like this, most of the Bellas are out enjoying the last few weeks of college seniority before having reality and adulthood come screaming around the corner, while she and Chloe have opted to relax at the house. The house is so much quieter and more selfishly, it gives Beca the chance to hoard Chloe's attention (not that Chloe isn't always with Beca anyway). It's nice to just be with Chloe. 

She's smiling as she walks into her bedroom, slightly giddy at the thought that Chloe and her are moving to NYC together soon. 

"How's the hunt going Chlo? Any hidden gems in a non-murderous village for basically nothing so we can afford to eat?" she half jokes.

Upon the silence she gets in response, she walks over to Chloe at the desk and sees that her game is open. The feeling of dread that slices right through her like a warm knife through butter is frightening.

She cannot remember which saved game she was playing last, she has so freaking many of them! To be quite honest though, none of them would be good for Chloe to stumble across.

"Oh uh," Beca stammers, willing for any kind of words to formulate and leave her mouth. Any excuse or reasoning for whatever the hell Chloe has witnessed would be good. 

Someone may as well just bury her now. All she manages after a time-buying throat clear is, "What's that?"

What's. That. 

Seriously Beca, almost anything would've been better than that. She could try and blame this on Amy but there's just no way Chloe would believe that Amy has the patience or drive to play this game.

Chloe sounds almost upset as she points to the screen and says, "It's your laptop Beca. What does this mean?". She hasn't turned to look at Beca yet, afraid of her reaction if she does.

Oh.

_Ohhhhhhh._ It's that saved game.

"Chlo I know what it looks like but I swear the sims just did that themselves," she tries to explain. 

She doesn't want to explain that **she** made them get married because she has all these gross lovey feelings for her best friend. That's not something she wants to do today or ever.

Beca kneels down next to the chair Chloe is on, "I just wanted my best friend in the game, I didn't make them get married intentionally. They have minds of their own!"

Chloe's head shoots up at that and stares hard at Beca, "What are you talking about Beca?! They _hate_ each other! Look at this gross big red line for their relationship!"

Whoops. It's _not_ that saved game. God dammit.

"Shit," Beca says quietly. Clearly Chloe is upset by this and she hates it when Chloe is upset. It's probably why the she says the next stupid thing out of her mouth.

"They don't hate each other completely Chlo! Look at the relationship status - it says "Enemies with benefits". They can't hate each other that much if they enjoy a good WooHoo."

And that's the moment Beca Mitchell died. Or at least wishes she died. Her face is quite possibly the reddest it has ever been and she can basically feel her brain leaving the building, decidedly giving up on her and hanging a sign in it's place saying "Lost cause". She'd rather not look at Chloe but she also cannot look away as she waits for the slap or anger or even hysterical crying that is sure to follow. Chloe shouldn't and won't be ok with this, her best friend has allowed simulated versions of themselves to fuck _and _hate each other. 

To be honest she's not even sure which one will upset Chloe more.

Chloe cannot seem to focus now. Beca's sim hates her... But likes her enough to get her naked, possibly on the regular or semi-regular at least. Beca let this happen while she was playing the game.

What does that mean??? It's just confusing now. 

If Beca didn't want that to happen, she would've stopped it. On the other hand it's just a game and that has no real tie to what Beca wants in real life, after all Lilly plays Battlefield constantly and she's pretty sure that she's not wanting to run dark ops and kill people.

...Actually scratch that.

But still! It's a game and hang on, what was it that Beca said about marriage?!

"Wait. What do you mean they got married? These ones aren't married," she questions.

Beca really wishes she had checked before opening her mouth. "Oh I got confused sorry," she tries to end the questioning there.

"Beca there is a huge difference between married and _enemies_," Chloe presses.

Beca blows out a deep breath, "Ok ok. I have multiple saves. You looked upset so I assumed that you saw that one. In one of them our sims got married."

Chloe is a little curious now, "Ok just how many saves do you have?"

Beca doesn't want to be probed further but at least Chloe isn't an alien (that kind of probing would need to be consensual), "A few. Some of them weren't going the way I wanted so I'd start a new one and change a few things to see if it would go right." She feels so incredibly vulnerable right now. It's very possible and likely that this conversation is heading into territory that Beca has been avoiding for a long time now. If it goes badly she will feel like she's been cut open with a dull knife and left to bleed out. Not literally but that sounds more appealing than potentially losing her friendship with Chloe.

"What wasn't going right?" Chloe asks borderline shyly.

Might as well rip off every band-aid at once she feels. "You. You and me wouldn't go right," she answers, showing slight frustration at the game. "Every time I tried to get our sims to be friends and more, they ended up hating each other straight away. I made their personalities exactly like ours and for some reason we were just destined to hate each other in this game!" 

Chloe feels her heart skipping multiple beats as she listens to Beca ramble on.

"I just don't know why. We work in real life, I can't imagine my life without you in it Chlo. It was just so annoying to sit there and watch them fight over and over. This enemies with benefits one was the closest I got until the married one. I kept playing it because I thought it was interesting that they still liked each other in one way," she finishes with a shrug. 

Beca feels like she's probably said way too much but at least Chloe doesn't look upset anymore. In fact, she's smiling? Probably at the ridiculous explanations that are flying right out of her mouth.

Chloe chuckles at her best friends flustered state, "So you're not mad at me then?"

It's Beca's turn to look confused, "What? Mad at you? Chlo I'm never mad at you, I love you for gods sake." Her hand goes flying up to her mouth at this point. Definitely wasn't meant to be spilling that tea today.

Nothing could've prepared Chloe for this conversation. It's like multiple of her PG Beca fantasies come true. 

"Pinch me," she says as she thrusts her arm at Beca.

"What? Why?"

Chloe pushes her arm towards Beca again, "Just pinch me, I need to know if this is real."

Beca pinches her skin with her thumb and forefinger and Chloe yelps and rubs at the skin.

"I'm sorry! You told me to pinch you weirdo!" Beca shouts worried.

Chloe smiles so widely that Beca could almost be her dentist right now. She launches herself at Beca and tackles her to the bed, "You know I love you too right?"

She does now. Fuck the sims, she has everything she needs right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Enemies with Benefits is a real fucking thing in the Sims. Now all your enemies fic dreams can come to life!
> 
> Feel free to come stalk / harrass / be friends on tumblr: https://beyond-bechloe.tumblr.com/


	3. Weekly Bechloe - Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca makes her daughters participate in a mini game of "nail'd it" - like the show on Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick little story for the weekly Bechloe prompt of "Quarantine". I've literally written this in like 30 mins so excuse the (likely) mistakes and shortness.

Day ??? Of quarantine:

"Alright that's it!" Beca shouts as she storms out the door, grabbing her car keys from the bowl on the way out.

Chloe stares at where the dust outline of her wife would be if this were a cartoon since she basically ran out the door. She's half surprised that it's taken this long for Beca to lose it quite frankly. They've been following the 'stay at home' orders in LA for the last 4 weeks and it's been hard. 

It's been hard for 2 reasons, 2 very small and bored reasons. 

Rush and Luna Mitchell-Beale.

12 years ago, being forced to stay at home with Beca would have been her dream come true. Chloe used to imagine situations (minus the world wide pandemic and danger) where she would have Beca alone and they would usually end the same way, with copious amounts of sweating, cursing and the highest of highs.

12 years ago it would've just been Beca Mitchell and her.

Oh how times have changed.

They've now been married for 8 years due to a slight push in the right direction and then deciding that life was too short. They got married on their 3rd date, deciding to elope on a whim. They'd known each other long enough, having been best friends for 5 years at that point. As many of their friends pointed out, they acted like an old married couple already. Had seen each other through multiple highs and lows, money struggles and career changes. It just felt right.

They started trying for kids right around year 2 of marriage and just their luck, it took first go. They had now 5 year old twins with luscious gingerly locks and blue eyes designed to bend their mothers wills to their own. 

Beca had been nervous right around the twins birth but she had made it, just like Chloe said she would. The nurses had definitely gave Beca a few "pull it together" looks during that process because her wife was currently in labour, consoling her and not the other way around. That was just how they worked though and they ended up with 2 beautiful baby girls. It turned out to be one of the best days of Chloe's life (marrying Beca ties for first with that one).

\-----

It takes Beca about 20 mins to return back to the house with several bags. Bringing them straight to the kitchen calling for the girls to join her. She empties the bags and sets up a station for each girl.

"Ok babies. Instead of driving mom crazy with all these video games, you are doing something creative!" Beca announces to the children.

Chloe walks over to the kitchen island and rests her hands comfortably apart while staring at the quarantine-driven mess that her adorable wife has become. She's always thought that Beca acted like such a 'dad' with the girls: overprotective, useless when it came to diaper changes but always fun. Their girls definitely inherited traits from Beca even if they couldn't biologically.

Her wife has been complaining lately about how the girls refused to get off their nintendo switch and do something productive or active. (Chloe also suspects the noises from the games have been driving her mad because it's not 'actual music' in Beca's words). She has no idea what Beca is planning so just giggles at her wife's determination to get the kids to do something that doesn't involve a screen.

"Alright kids we have some cakes here and I bought all these lovely decorations. You guys are going to try and copy your favourite cake from the internet and we will give the winner a prize," she finishes with a clap.

The girls cheer and go about looking through the iPad in front of them for the chosen cake designs. Beca's selected a page where the cakes wouldn't be too difficult but would keep them occupied for a while. Beca goes around to behind her wife and wraps her arms around her, kissing her on the neck in greeting.

The girls select their designs and get started smushing icing and butter cream all over the kitchen while giggling. Beca and Chloe witness several sneaky licks of icing in the first few minutes of decorating. There's squeals of delight and tools dropping all over the place and their mother's are expecting an enormous clean up after this.

"So video games are too much but sugar is an acceptable replacement?" Chloe queries, an eyebrow raised high while turning slightly to look at Beca behind her.

"Mmmm well I figured it would have to be something that they wanted or we'd never get a chance to have some alone time," she whispers softly into Chloe's ear before nipping at it.

Chloe turns around and puts her arms around Beca's neck, purring, "And what did you have in mind Mrs Beale-Mitchell?"

"Well... I thought we could use this time to get better acquainted with the switch!"

Chloe stands there not at all shocked by her wife's childish behaviour. She runs after her, she'll be damned if she loses to Beca. Besides, she'll get Beca back for teasing her. Later.


End file.
